Tokushu-tai x Fantasy Hero Legion: The Ultimate Team-Up Battle
Tokushu-tai x Fantasy Hero Legion: The Ultimate Team-Up Battle is a team-up movie of Tokushu-tai Series franchise and Fantasy Hero Legion Series franchise produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment, Project Tokushu-tai and FHL Projects. Created and directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and written by Chisato Takahara and Mika Tatsumi, the movie is slated to release on December 25, 2015 as this movie is one of the eight official entries for the 2015 North Chevronian Film Festival. Synopsis A notorious wizard crime mafia called Phantom Syndicate came into the World of Humans to conduct their mission -- to put the World of Humans in a great crisis. In order to do their mission, they created mini dark spells until they create a huge dark spell throughout the city. To prevent this, the Tokushu-tai Warriors, led by Anaira Hanazawa/Dragon Wizard 1 of the Dragon Wizard Force, and Nathreikka von Karthana/Mondrek 27 of the Magical Amazons, join force to defeat the Phantom Syndicate and save the World of Humans. Characters Dragon Wizard Force Hanazawa Wizards Speed Wizards Thunder Wizards Zodiac Wizards Magical Amazons Chroma Group Schering Group Raiden Group Allies *Fantasy Hero Legends *Tokushu-tai Warriors **Gangster Monster Warriors **Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser **Tokushu-tai Raptorion **Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi **Tokushu-tai Dragonizer **Tokushu-tai Garuda Samba **Tokushu-tai Marine Force **Tokushu-tai Acceleration X **Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters **Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad **Tokushu-tai Paranormal Armada **Tokushu-tai Chaser GP *And intrducing **Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad Villains Phantom Syndicate Dragonizers of Kyokai Clan Sienna Ghost Mafia Syndicate Beast Wizard Syndicate Zenith Organization Crescent Vampires Cast *Anaira Hanazawa / Dragon Wizard 1 (花沢 アナイラ/ドラゴンウィザード1 Hanazawa Anaira/Doragon U~izādo 1); Nathreikka von Karthana / Mondrek 27 (ナッスリーッカ·ヺン·カーサナ/モンドレック27 Nassurīkka von Kāsana/Mondorekku 27): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) *Ryosuke Hosogai / Dragon Wizard 2 (細貝 良介/ドラゴンウィザード2 Hosogai Ryōsuke/Doragon U~izādo 2): Tomokazu Nakagawa (中沢 智和 Nakazawa Tomokazu) *Helena Oshikawa / Dragon Wizard 3 (押川 ヘレナ/ドラゴンウィザード3 Oshikawa Herena/Doragon U~izādo 3): Margaret Ueda (上田 マーガレット Ueda Māgaretto) *Ryoko Takasugi / Dragon Wizard 4 (高杉 涼子/ドラゴンウィザード4 Takasugi Ryōko/Doragon U~izādo 4): Reiko Sabatame (サバタメ レイコ Sabatame Reiko) *Erika Nakazato / Dragon Wizard 5 (中里 エリカ/ドラゴンウィザード5 Nakazato Erika/Doragon U~izādo 5): Gwyneth Kanade (金出 グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu) *Naoki Sugimoto / Dragon Wizard 6 (杉本 直樹/ドラゴンウィザード6 Sugimoto Naoki/Doragon U~izādo 6): Ryotaro Uesugi (上杉 良太郎 Uesugi Ryōtarō) *Anaira Onodera / Dragon Wizard 7 (小野寺 アナイラ/ドラゴンウィザード7 Onodera Anaira/Doragon U~izādo 7): Anaira Ryoko Nishizono (西園 アナイラ涼子 Nishizono Anaira Ryōko) *Mika Shiratori / Dragon Wizard 8 (白鳥 美香/ドラゴンウィザード8 Shiratori Mika/Doragon U~izādo 8): Miyuki Nakazato (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki) *Robert Hanazawa/Alchemy Wizard (花沢 ロバート/アルケミーウィザード Nagano Robāto/Hanazawa Robāto/Arukemī Uizādo): Takeshi Miyazono (宮園 武史 Miyazono Takeshi) *Evangeline Kusakabe/Evangeline Hanazawa (花沢 エヴァンゲェリン/日下部 エヴァンゲェリン Hanazawa Evangerin/Kusakabe Evangerin): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi) *Jemwell Ventinilla / Chase Wizard / Dragon Wizard 00 (brainwashed) (ジェムウェル·ヴェンティニラ/チェイスウィザード/ドラゴンウィザード00 Jemūeru Ventinira/Cheisu Uizādo/Doragon U~izādo 00): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Midori Ventinilla / Accel Wizard (ミドリ·ヴェンティニラ/アクセルウィザード Midori Ventinira/Akuseru Uizādo): Wynne Rich Matsumoto (松本 ウィン·リッチ Matsumoto Uin Ricchi) *Akira Katsuyama / Throttle Wizard (勝山アキラ/スロットルウィザード Katsuyama Akira/ Surottoru Uizādo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Raiden Kurenai/Crimson Thunder Wizard (紅 雷電/クリムゾンサンダーウィザード Kurenai Raiden/Kurimuzon Sandā Uizādo): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato) *Chiharu Mochizuki/Steel Thunder Wizard (望月 千春/スチールサンダーウィザード Mochidzuki Chiharu/Suchīru Sandā Uizādo): Natsuko Fukuda (福田 なつこ Fukuda Natsuko) *Sandy Fortaleza/Xera 20 (サンディー·フォータレザ/ゼラ20 Sandī Fōtareza/Zera 20): Diana Gonzales (ゴンザレス·ダイアナ Gonzaresu Daiana) *Eldora Roshienthrro/Andromeda 25 (エルドーラ·ローシンスロー/アンドロメダ25 Erudōra Rōshinsurō/Andoromeda 25): Hellenna von Horyugi (法隆寺ヘレナ·フォン Hōryūji Herena fon) *Rasch van Mirokon/Ryuuken 24 (ラッシュ·ヴァン·ミロコン/リュウケン24 Rasshu van Mirokon/Ryūken 24): Samantha von Cusack (キューザック·サマンサ·フォン Kyūzakku Samansa fon) *Rochester ei Verdandi/Duran 19 (ローチェスター·エイ·ヴァーダンディ/デュラン19 Rōchesutā ei Vādandi/Duran 19): Hyang Yu-Son (香遊子 Kōyūko; Korean/Credited as: "향 유 손") *Ayumu Kasuga/Vermillion 17 (春日アユム/バーミリオン17 Kasuga Ayumu/Bāmirion 17): Nunnally McPhee (マクフィー·ナナリー Makufī Nanarī) *Pandaki Takatori/Rigel 21 (高取パンダキ/リゲル21 Takatori Pandaki/Rigeru 21): Marvelous Takahashi (高橋マーベラス Takahashi Māberasu) *Phantom Master Orca: Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) Category:GP-NET shows with movie adaptations